Reverse Realm
Reverse Realm (逆分野, Ribāsurerumu) is a world created by Grim after the First War. This is where usually all being magical associated lives, in fear of Erebus and the Vatican, where they can live safely. All mages and all things yokai are allowed to live here as long as they obey by the rules. Overview While Ikuto Mikazuki initially describes the Reverse Realm as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the Living World and hunger is never a problem, the Reverse Realm is far from sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and aforementioned lack of hunger, the magical beings, and magic itself; life there is much like that in the Living World. The Reverse Realm consists of the Rukongai (流魂街, Wandering Soul City; Viz "Rukon District"), where souls live when they arrive in the Reverse Realm, and Callisto (衛星, Karisuto), which is at the center of the Reverse Realm. The mode of life here closely resembles that of feudal Japan, where it is always night outside. The Human World and the Reverse Realm are parallel to each other and are two sides of the same coin. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Reverse Realm unless they arrive together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with lifespans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Yokai or other Reverse Realm dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in the Reverse Realm is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories Accessing the Reverse Realm Any Mages or Yoki is able to enter and leave the Reverse Realm by coding the use "42-42-564, the number you use for Death's Door" on any kind of mirror, unlocking the Senkaimon - the gate to enter. However, with any kind of unusual Reiastu that tries to enter, is all over seem by V. When people die, they are assigned a number to a part of the Reverse Realm according to when they died. Spirits can be born in the Reverse Realm as much as in the living world, with the Callisto Mafia acting to balance the souls. Intruders can pass through the Senkaimon in the same manner, but only in soul form. This allows spiritual beings, such as Kida in any of her Amulet Rose form, to enter without permission. Normal Humans are allowed to enter, but the air begins to become poisonous to them. Government Grim *The Reverse Realm is maintained by Grim, whose existence is pivotal to the balance of the world as it regulates the flow of souls into and out of the Reverse Realm, leaving administration to the Callisto Mafia. She resides in her Palace and is not allowed to leave either her Palace or the Reverse Realm. Callisto Mafia *Callisto Mafia serves the Grim as her private army. They are made up of wise, and powerful creatures both Mages and Yokai, selected from all of the Reverse Realm. They act as a supreme judiciary organization whose authority puts it in direct control of the legal system. They handle all rulings on Mages, Yokai, and souls who have violated prohibitions. Their orders are absolute and no decision has been known to be overturned. Laws *The ultimate law is to maintain balance. * It is against the law for a Mage or Yokai to give their Reiastu to normal Humans. * It is against the law for a Mage or Yokai to use forbidden Magic. * It is against the law for any citizen of the Reverse Realm to create weapons of a dangerous nature not sanctioned by the feudal government. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to attack a member of the Callisto Mafia. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit terrorist action(s) or attempt to overthrow the balance of the Reverse Realm. To do so is treason. * It is against the law to commit murder. * It is against the law to kill a Human that a Mage or Yokai has not been ordered to kill. * It is forbidden for a Mage or Yokai to acquire or attempt to gain Hollow-like powers or use Black Blood Magic. * It is forbidden for a Mage or Yokai to intervene in anything that is related to Erebus unless needed. * It is a crime to lose a sacred treasure. It is against the law to alter the Dangai records. Punishments Exile * Certain crimes allow for the punishment of exile, commonly stripping a Mage or Yokai of their powers and banishing them to the Human World. Detention * A punishment not well known among the citizens of the Reverse Realm is the detention of any Mage or Yokai. It is commonly reserved for those who have either broken the law, quit the Callisto Mafia, or those who just seem dangerous and mentally unstable (as per the government's interpretation). This is carried out by the Onmitsukidō. Imprisonment The Callisto Mafia can sentence any Mage or Yokai within the Reverse Realm to be held in the Central Great Underground Prison (真央地下大監獄, shin'ōchikadaikangoku) for a set amount of time. The prison has eight levels which prisoners are confined in based on the severity of their crimes. Technology Level One of the more unusual aspects of the Reverse Realm is its technology level. While the lifestyle and culture of the Reverse Realm is comparable to feudal Japan, they possess technology of a level exceeding that time period. The Research Institute has developed amazing technology to their credit, mixing technology with organic components. Allowing for the creation of creatures that do everything from detecting spiritual energy signatures to allowing Humans to see a spirit without the use of a Gigai. They possess touch-screens and databases which are in use for files and historical documentation storage found extensively in the Daireishokairo (大霊書回廊, Great Spirit Book Gallery), which contains all the knowledge and history of Soul Society. View screen technology that is capable of sending signals to the Human World and Dangai, allowing for face to face conference. All manner of portable hand-held devices for tracking and communication purposes. Blending old traditions and ideas with new innovation, Soul Society is an enigma in this comparison. Places Within Callisto